nerdistwritersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of guests
24: David Fury NWP2, NWP19 30 Rock: '''Tami Sagher NWP31 '''3rd Rock from the Sun: Bob Kushell NWP4 Adventure Time: Tim McKeon NWP48; Pendleton Ward and Kent Osborne NWP65 Aim High (web series): '''Heath Corson NWP73 '''Alcatraz: Leigh Dana Jackson NWP25 Alphas: Robert Hewitt Wolfe NWP29 American Dad: Chris McKenna NWP22 American Horror Story: Tim Minear NWP13, NWP71; Jennifer Salt and Jessica Sharzer NWP71 American Reunion (movie): '''John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP35 '''Andy Richter Controls the Universe: Victor Fresco NWP61 Angel: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13; Ben Edlund NWP8; David Fury NWP2, NWP19; Tim Minear NWP13; Jose Molina NWP21 Attack of the Show!: Blair Butler NWP63 Awake: Kyle Killen NWP22, NWP47, NWP53 Awkward: Lauren Iungerich NWP58 Bachelorette: Leslye Headland NWP75 Band of Brothers: Graham Yost NWP41 Batman Beyone (comic): Adam Beechen NWP73 Battlestar Galactica: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7, NWP49, NWP50; Michael Taylor NWP9; Bradley Thompson and David Weddle NWP16 Beeswax (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 Being Human: '''Jeremy Carver NWP18 '''Ben & Kate: Neil Goldman NWP40 Ben 10: Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, and Joe Kelly NWP66 Best Week Ever: Caissie St. Onge NWP62 Better off Ted: Victor Fresco NWP61 Boomtown: Graham Yost NWP41 Bones: Hart Hanson NWP21 Bored to Death: Donick Cary NWP77 Boss: Angelina Burnett NWP8 Breaking Bad: Gennifer Hutchinson NWP9, NWP54; Peter Gould NWP10; Vince Gilligan NWP28, NWP30, NWP54; Sam Catlin NWP54; George Mastras NWP54; Thomas Schnauz NWP54; Moira Walley-Beckett NWP54; Gordon Smith NWP54 Buffy: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13; David Fury NWP2, NWP19, David Greenberg NWP1; Marti Noxon NWP26; Douglas Petrie NWP5, NWP37; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50 Burn Notice: Matt Nix NWP6 Caprica: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7, NWP37; Alessandra Torresani NWP7 Captain America (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Castle: Charles Murray NWP22; Andrew W. Marlowe and Terri Miller NWP39 Ceremony (movie): '''Max Winkler NWP80 '''Charlie's Angels: Douglas Petrie NWP37; Javier Grillo Marxuatch NWP45 Cheers: Phoef Sutton NWP12; Ken Levine NWP36 Chelsea Lately: '''Jen Kirkman NWP15 '''Chicago Cold: Shawn Ryan NWP43 Childrens Hospital: Rob Corddry, Paul Scheer, Jon Stern, Curtis Gwinn, David Wain, Ken Marino, Erica Oyama, Rob Huebel - NWP27 Class of 3000: Meghan McCarthy NWP48 Cold Case: Meredith Stiehm NWP16 Community: Emily Cutler NWP2; Megan Ganz NWP13; Dan Harmon NWP3, NWP22; Chris McKenna NWP22; Neil Goldman NWP40; Andy Bobrow NWP80 Computer Chess (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 Conan: Brian Stack NWP15 Cougar Town: Bill Lawrence NWP36; Kevin Biegel NWP47 Criminal (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Criminal Minds: Charles Murray NWP22; Erica Messer NWP49; Jeff Davis NWP50 CSI: Douglas Petrie NWP5; Naren Shankar NWP16; Sarah Goldfinger NWP21 Dark Angel: Chic Eglee NWP44 Dead Like Me: Bridget Carpenter NWP10 Deadpool (comic): '''Gerry Duggan NWP63 '''Deadwood: Zack Whedon NWP18 Desperate Housewives: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7, NWP28 Dilbert: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78 Do No Harm: Aaron Ginsburg NWP68 Dollhouse: Liz Craft & Sarah Fain NWP23 Dr. Horrible: Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon NWP31 Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist: Jonathan Katz and Tom Snyder NWP55 Drop Dead Diva: Josh Berman NWP25 Eagleheart: Michael Koman, Andrew Weinberg & Jason Woliner NWP34 Eureka: Amy Berg NWP8, NWP43 Falling Skies: Bradley Thompson and David Weddle NWP16 Family Guy: Elaine Ko NWP69 Fatale (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Firefly: Tim Minear NWP13; Jose Molina NWP21, NWP50; Ben Edlund NWP50 Fish Hooks: Tim McKeon NWP48 Flapjack: Kent Osborne NWP65 Flight of the Conchords: Iain Morris NWP60 Fraser: Ken Levine NWP36 Free Agents: '''John Enbom NWP11 '''Free Ride: '''Rob Roy Thomas NWP12 '''Friday Night Lights: Kerry Ehrin, Bridget Carpenter NWP10; David Hudgins NWP51, NWP53, NWP58 Friends: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7; Alexa Junge NWP5, NWP42 Fringe: David Fury NWP2, NWP19; Zack Whedon NWP18 From the Earth to the Moon: Graham Yost NWP41 Funny Ha Ha (film): '''Andrew Bujalski NWP52 '''Gambit (comic): James Asmus NWP63 Generator Rex: Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, and Joe Kelly NWP66 Glee: Marti Noxon NWP26 Gossip Girl: Bob Levy NWP51 Graceland: Jeff Eastin NWP61 Green Lantern (film): Michael Green NWP5 Grimm: Naren Shankar NWP16; Sarah Goldfinger NWP21; Richard Hatem NWP36, NWP50 Guys with Kids: Charlie Grandy and Amy Ozols NWP60 Handy Mandy: Fred Stoller NWP60 Harold and Kumar (movies): John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP35 HEART (comic): Blair Butler NWP63 Hench (comic): Adam Beechen NWP73 Heroes: Michael Green NWP5 Hook Ups: Hardy Janson and Evan Miller NWP53 How I Met Your Mother: Tami Sagher NWP31 Human Target: Stephen Scaia NWP77 Husbands (web-series): Brad "Cheeks" Bell; Jane Espenson; Jeff Greenstein; Sean Hemeon; Alessandra Torresani NWP7; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50; Jeff Greenstein NWP58 In Living Color: Marlon Wayans NWP70 Incredible Hulk (comic): '''Peter David NWP64 '''Invincible: Robert Kirkman NWP71 Jericho: Stephen Scaia NWP77 Just Shoot Me: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78 Justice: Lauren Hissrich NWP61 Justified: Ryan Farley NWP9; Gary Lennon NWP4 Key and Peele: Keegan-Michael Key; Jordan Peele; Ian Roberts; Rebecca Drysdale; Colton Dunn; Charlie Sanders; Rich Talarico; Alex Rubens NWP56 Kings: Michael Green NWP5 Kroll Show: Nick Kroll; Jonathan Krisel & John Levenstein NWP81 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon: Amy Ozols NWP60 Law and Order: SVU: '''Paul Grellong NWP33 '''Leverage: John Rogers NWP18 Life Unexpected: Liz Tigelaar NWP29, NWP47, NWP49 Lone Star: Kyle Killen NWP22, NWP47, NWP53 Lost: David Fury NWP2, NWP19; Damon Lindelof NWP1, NWP32; Javier Grillo Marxuach NWP3, NWP45 Love Monkey: Michael Rauch NWP51 Mad: Kevin Shinick NWP69 Mad Men: Cathryn Humphris NWP2, NWP67; Erin Levy NWP1, NWP59; Matthew Weiner, Andre Jacquemetton & Maria Jacquemetton NWP59 Malcolm in the Middle: Andy Bobrow NWP80 MASH: Ken Levine NWP36 Memphis Beat: Angelina Burnett NWP8 Miracles: Richard Hatem NWP50 Mob Doctor: Cathryn Humphris NWP67 Modern Family: Steve Levitan NWP11; Danny Zuker NWP26; Elaine Ko NWP69 Money Never Sleeps: Allan Loeb NWP12 Mr. Show: Bob Odenkirk NWP15 Mutual Appreciation (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 My Little Pony: Meghan McCarthy NWP48 My So-Called Life: Winnie Holzman NWP33 Nashville: Liz Tigelaar NWP49 New Amsterdam: Allan Loeb NWP12 New Girl: Liz Meriwether NWP23; Max Winkler NWP80 Next Caller: Stephen Falk NWP62 Nikita: Craig Silverstein NWP26 No Ordinary Family: Leigh Dana Jackson NWP25 Not My Bag (graphic novel): Sina Grace NWP63 Notorious: Cheo Hodari Coker NWP43 Once Upon a Time: '''Ed Kitnis and Adam Horowitz NWP17; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50 '''One Tree Hill: Mark Schwahn NWP47 Parenthood: Sarah Watson NWP4; David Hudgins NWP53, NWP58 Parks and Recreation: Alan Yang NWP9; Harris Wittels NWP13; Norm Hiscock NWP14; Aisha Muharrar NWP40 Partners: Jeff Greenstein NWP58 Party Down: John Enbom NWP11 Person of Interest: David Slack NWP14; Amy Berg NWP43 Phineas & Ferb: '''Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire NWP48 '''Powers: Chic Eglee NWP44 Prisoner of Trebekistan (book): Bob Harris NWP79 Private Practice: Emily Halpern NWP80 Pushing Daisies: Douglas Petrie NWP37 Rescue Me: Peter Tolan NWP6 Revenge: Liz Tigelaar NWP49 Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film): '''Javier Grillo Marxautch NWP45 '''Ringer: Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder NWP17; Cathryn Humphris NWP67 Robot Chicken: Kevin Shinick NWP69 Rosie O'Donnell: Caissie St. Onge NWP62 Rubicon: Zack Whedon NWP18; Eliza Clark NWP31 Sarah Connor Chronicles: Josh Friedman NWP5, NWP28, NWP42, NWP58, NWP67 Saturday Night Live: Bill Hader NWP64 Save Me: Alexa Junge NWP42 Scary Movie: Marlon Wayans NWP70 Scrubs: Bill Lawrence NWP36; Neil Goldman NWP40 Secret Circle: Richard Hatem NWP36; Andrew Miller NWP42, NWP44, NWP67 Seinfeld: Fred Stoller NWP60 Son on the Beach: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78 South Park: Bill Hader NWP64 Southland: Cheo Hodari Coker NWP43 Spartacus: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13; Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon NWP31 Speed (movie): '''Graham Yost NWP41 '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Kent Osborne NWP65 Star Trek DS9: Naren Shankar NWP16 Super Dinosaur: Robert Kirkman NWP72 Supergirl (comic): Peter David NWP64 Supernatural: Ben Edlund NWP8, NWP50; Ben Acker NWP20; Adam Glass NWP25 Swamp Thing (comic): Len Wein NWP46, NWP73 Teen Titans: Adam Beechen NWP73 Teen Wolf: Jeff Davis NWP50 Terra Nova: Jose Molina NWP21, NWP50; Craig Silverstein NWP26; Paul Grellong NWP33 Terriers: Phoef Sutton NWP12; Angela Kang NWP23 The Asset: '''Josh Friedman NWP42 '''The Big Bang Theory: John Ross Bowie NWP68; Bill Prady NWP77 The Book of Right and Wrong (book): Matt Debenham NWP62 The Daily Show: Charlie Grandy NWP60 The Event: David Schulner NWP6 The Finder: Aaron Ginsburg and Wade McIntyre NWP3, NWP20; Hart Hanson NWP21; Aaron Ginsburg NWP68 The Good Guys: Aaron Ginsburg and Wade McIntyre NWP3, NWP20; Aaron Ginsburg NWP68 The Inbetweeners: Iain Morris NWP60 The Killing: Veena Sud NWP4; Eliza Clark NWP31 The LA Complex: Martin Gero NWP65 The Late Show with David Letterman: Caissie St. Onge NWP62; Donick Cary NWP77 The Lying Game: Bob Levy NWP51 The Middle Man: Javier Grillo Marxuach NWP3, NWP45 The New Normal: Max Winkler NWP80 The Newsroom: Gideon Yago NWP80 The Office: BJ Novak NWP69 The Onion (website): Joe Randazzo NWP62 The Pacific: Graham Yost NWP41 The Shield: Shawn Ryan NWP43; Chic Eglee NWP44 The Simpsons: Dana Gould NWP29, NWP44; Matt Selman NWP33; Ken Levine NWP36; Tim Long NWP39 The Thrilling Adventure Hour: '''Ben Acker NWP20 '''The Tick: Ben Edlund NWP8, NWP50 The Trouble with Normal: Victor Fresco NWP61 The Unit: Emily Halpern NWP80 The Unusuals: '''Noah Hawley NWP47, NWP53 '''The United States of Tara: Alexa Junge NWP5 The Walking Dead: '''Glen Mazzara NWP14; Angela Kang NWP23; Glen Mazzara, Scott Gimple & Angela Kang NWP38; Chic Eglee NWP44; Robert Kirkman NWP72 '''The Wayans Bros.: Marlon Wayans NWP70 The West Wing: Lauren Hissrich NWP61 The X-Files: Vince Gilligan NWP30 Thief of Thieves (comic): James Asmus NWP63; Robert Kirkman NWP72 Thirtysomething: Winnie Holzman NWP33 Torchwood: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7 V: Cathryn Humphris NWP2, NWP67; Charles Murray NWP22 Vampire Diaries: Liz Craft and Sarah Fain NWP23; Julie Plec NWP28; Jose Molina NWP50; Bob Levy, Jjlie Plec NWP51 Veronica Mars: Rob Thomas NWP11 Voltron Force: Adam Beechen NWP73 Warehouse 13: Drew Z. Greenberg NWP1 Wall Street: Allan Loeb NWP12 Weeds: Stephen Falk NWP62 White Collar: Jeff Eastin NWP61 Will & Grace: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7, NWP28, NWP58 Wings: Ken Levine NWP36 Wired magazine: Adam Rogers NWP24 Wolverine (comic): Len Wein NWP46, NWP73 X-Factor (comic): Peter David NWP64